Ghost of a Chance
Ghost of a Chance is the eighth episode of Season 3 and the thirty-second episode of Escape the Night. Episode Description Following the aliens' dastardly double murder, the guests are spooked by this horrific night thanks to Theodosia's surprise visit. However their next challenge ahead will lift some spirits as we meet someone from Salem, someone who has survived the zombie horde led by the evil Necromancer. Our night has gotten darker, rain are pouring, and spirits will leave us with ghoulish spirits and a hope for the future. Soon after, something we discover will add up to something that will send chills down your spine. Episode Summary As they arrive at the observatory, they soon place the artifacts on a series of shelves they found in the observatory before Alexander places the aliens' statuette. They then hear a ghostly wail, which spooks the guests, before a body falls from the ceiling of the observatory. They then inspect the body, soon finding an invitation to the Blackwood estate. They then refer to the map, which reveals a beautiful estate on a hill, prompting the guests to head off to the hill. Once they got to the hill, they then entered the estate finding it dusty and ominously lit as they heard the clanking of chains. They then followed the clanking to a dining room, where they soon saw someone with the likes of Valeria, only weathered and older, Valeria's father, Henri. The guests then are a mix of emotions as they witnessed the discovery of Henri being alive. The guests then shout at Henri over his nagging comments over Valeria's choices and morals, which angers the group as he goes further. Henri then reluctantly reveals that he survived the zombie horde at the beginning of the night and fled to the estate, where he was captured by the spirits of the estate. He then tried to deal a bargain to free him for the next cursed artifact, the cursed rosary beads, the guests reluctantly agreeing to navigate the gates of spirituality to find what was needed to free him. He then tells them to follow the trail of blood to the gates. Henri then tries to set Alexander up with Valeria, which triggers some anger in the duo. They then eventually find the trail of blood, follow it down to the basement and to the stone doors of spirituality, opening it to a beautiful winter wonderland. They then entered the winter wonderland, bodies hanging from the trees frozen. They then continue following the trail of blood, a spirit then soon haunting Vladimir with the voice of a close loved one. They then find out that they had to find the parts of a key for a gate made of stone in the snow, soon searching through snow piles to find them. Then a spirit haunts Marinette with the sight of Valeria being harmed by her father. Despite this, they find all the parts and unlock the gates to a hellish abyss. They then find out that they had to look for the ruby of the blood dragon while the spirits haunted Luke with his supposed grandson and Savannah's death. Meanwhile, the spirits haunt Celine with luring her to the lava with Monica's spirit before the others then collect the ruby from a bloodied corpse and escape into a sinister school classroom. In the classroom, the ghosts then trap Alexander in a cage filled with knives, threatening to kill Alex in five minutes if they didn't find all the keys. The guests then hurried to find the keys while a spirit of Gaston haunts Alexander in the cage. They then succeed to rescue Alexander before they then follow the blood into a sandy beach. They then soon find the lost items of six departed souls buried to death on the beach while Akmal is distracted by the spirit taking the form of Theodosia trying to lure him onto the Wraith's side. Akmal then refuses, throwing sage at the spirit's form, successfully banishing it away. As they finish the final items, Savannah's grandmother then haunts the priestess. After Savannah tells the spirit to leave, they then finish the beach challenge and enter a forest with two separate branches, one with a benefit to the game. Valeria then faces her spirit when Henri's spirit tries to haunt her, burning his spiritual hands into Valeria's skin before he tries to burn Marinette's throat, choking her. However their unified love for each other extinguishes the spirit of Henri. Savannah, Akmal, Luke, Alexander and Caspian then followed the benefit and they then entered the town of Salem, only it was burning. Up for the challenge, Caspian runs for the second golden coin as the spirits of his fallen friends and beloved taunt him. Caspian then successfully gets the second coin and the town melted away. They then found themselves in an old manor Celine recognized to be the mansion Charlie Glitter had his party at. They then find out that they had a cross that could exorcise the spirit from one of them (as they were possessed throughout the gates of spirituality), but risk the other six to be immediately put in the final death challenge. They then argue before finally agreeing on Vladimir taking the cross, which removes Vera's fake spirit from his body. The others then entered their challenge. The cursed six then enter the lounge, soon finding out that they needed to search for five items (sage, candles, a prayer's cross, a bible and holy water) in the room to exorcise their spirit and be safe from dying. Caspian then soon pulls ahead and becomes the first one to free themselves. Alexander then follows, soon after joined by Valeria and Savannah. Luke and Marinette then talk to each other, worried about their loved ones and insisting that the other was needed by their loved one. At last, much to everyone's sorrow, Luke finds the Bible and the spirit possessing Marinette then pulls her toward the fireplace. Marinette then falls into the flames, dying a painless death as the coldness of the spirit kept her from feeling the heat of the flames. Valeria then mourns her deceased wife before Akmal insisted that they needed to go, which sparks anger in the guests after what he did for Alexander previously. The guests then shout at him, which sparks a fire in Akmal as he told them that maybe Theodosia was right about him being unwanted in the group, leaving them be. Valeria then demands that they leave her alone, Savannah staying at her side for company as the Con-Woman mourned. Valeria then honored her wife's bravery and devotion to her before she then thanked Savannah for being there as the two girls then headed back to the Blackwood estate. Meanwhile, Alexander had returned to the estate, tears streaked across his face, before he punches the wall. His gloves then catch on fire and Akmal then quickly extinguishes, soon finding out about a burnt bandage on Alexander's hand. Akmal and Alexander then talked about the recent heated argument and Alexander leaves to the dining room, soon finding Henri's cold corpse. Alexander then takes the prayer beads and cross from his cold hands and Theodosia arrives on the scene. Theodosia then tries to get the cross from Alexander, but Alexander resists despite the promise of Gaston's life being returned in exchange for the artifact. Theodosia then angrily warns him that they would need to be more careful than ever as she vanished. Valeria then arrived and saw her father's cold body, her emotions shattering for the second time in an half hour. She and Alexander then talk about what Theodosia tried to offer the latter before they then decided to head back to the observatory. On their return to the observatory, they then saw seven fountains by the observatory, a statue on each one, detailing the likeness of the seven fallen guests. A plaque then reveals that they could use their two collected coins to revive two of their own. Characters *Celine Harper *Akmal Prasetyo *Caspian Hunt *Valeria Pierre *Marinette Bourgeois *Alexander "Firehawk" Boucher *Vladimir Volkov *Luke Nocells *Savannah Ashworth *Henri Pierre *The Spirits *Theodosia Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season 3